Kerrek
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Kerrek | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = true | C5App = true | Name = Kerrek | AKA = Ker (pronounced "care") Ker-Bear | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Paladin | Profession = Blacksmith | Alignment = | Languages = | Age = Mid to late 40s | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Westruun | Family = | Connections = Keyleth (counseled by Kerrek) Joseph (friend) | Stats = true | StatsRef = | Level = 7 | HP = 75 | AC = 18 | DC = | Str = 14 | Dex = 10 | Con = 18 | Int = 10 | Wis = 11 | Cha = 16 | Fanart = }} Kerrek is a human paladin from Westruun. He used to be an adventurer but retired to blacksmithing in Westruun. Kerrek is played by special guest Patrick Rothfuss. Description Appearance Kerrek is a human male in his mid to late forties with a sun-dappled nose and wild, crazy-looking, dark hair. He wears a big, black, gray-streaked beard that is pulled into two points. When Vox Machina first encountered him, he was wearing chain mail with a heavy shield to one side. Personality * Keyleth: "And what's your position been in Westruun?" Kerrek, with a dismissive chuckle: "Oh, I'm—I'm—I—I don't have a position in the city; I'm just the smith." * Grog: "Ker, are you an honest man?" Kerrek: "I've been called an honest man." * Vex'ahlia: "We have claim to the gold that was stolen. It's up in the mountain; it's just hard to get down." Percy, looking at Kerrek: "Someone honest is going to have to come and help divvy it up amongst the survivors." Kerrek, dismissively: "Well, we could look for an honest person." * Vex'ahlia, to Kerrek, intently: "You know, these—these people here, they're a bit lost, and they need a leader." Kerrek, with a chuckle: "Yeah, they absolutely do. Uh, we'll see if we can find them one." Vex'ahlia: "I'm looking at one that would be wonderful." Kerrek: "Uh..." Vex'ahlia: "Just something to think about." Kerrek: "I've thought about it, but no. But you're very kind." Humble and deflective in reaction to being praised, Kerrek's calm wisdom and effortless empathy elicit the respect of those around him, often placing him in the very positions of leadership and respect he tries to avoid. .}} Kerrek's kindness and generosity of attention make him a desirable person to be around, as evidenced by the two children, unrelated to him, that ran up to Kerrek in the Westruun tavern, cheering, "Uncle Kerrek!" Biography Background At some point in his past, Kerrek spent some time sailing on the dangerous waters of the Lucidian Ocean. Several weeks after their initial meeting, Kerrek sent a letter to Keyleth in which he described the rebuilding of Westruun, along with a ring engraved with the words "I Have Passed Through Fire". Relationships Keyleth Keyleth first met Kerrek after Vox Machina defeated Umbrasyl the Hope Devourer. When Keyleth was having a breakdown over the fact that she hated being called a hero, thinking that she could not be considered one due to her actions, it was Kerrek whom she confided in, telling him that she never wanted the burden and responsibility of the Aramente. The former paladin served as an inspiration and mentor to her, being the very first person who completely understood Keyleth's constant struggles with herself, telling her that she needed to look at the big picture even if it was unpleasant, and that things were not as hopeless as she believed. Kerrek later sent a letter to Keyleth after Percy's resurrection, giving her additional wisdom along with a ring with the engraved words, "I Have Passed Through Fire". Character Information Abilities Paladin Abilities * Lay on Hands (35 points) Notable Items * Warhammer Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Allies